whitbyajaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Atmospheric Island:
Andria: Atmospheric Island: Posted by Authorship: Freelancer Instrumentationist Rhythemist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Andria: Atmospheric Island: Posted by Authorship: Freelancer Instrumentationist Rhythemist Composer under Uncategorized (edit this) Leave a Comment Andria: Atmospheric Island: http://www.bj01.wordpress.com agdprince@rogers.com Authorship Writings: A. George Dave Prince: The Mermaid Andria: Atmospheric Island: Immersed Depth’s of the Oceansea’s: Andria traveled with her family: Black Canadian Caribabian went on a road trip, Site seeing and vacation at a cottage country house. Parents loved the great open air out doors near the lake woods and stayed close to the ocean-sea floors. Her parent escaped from the city for relaxation. Family bonding they went Ocean-seaship traveling, fishing near the isles beds of the beaches and resident land is near the dock. Andria saw nothing but sandy beach, Crustation Crabs and rocks. Skipping stone in the water she rather be back in the city. Walking towards dock Andria sat down on the board of the wooden dock, her legs could almost reach the water. The Oceansea is Ripley calm. She yells at the world, wondering “is there not a region that is not already explored already,” The world which is known as Atmospheric Island of Air?” She wanted to see the unknown. Her Father behind her tells her daughter about another whole world beneath the ocean-seas. Imaginary depths below: Swimming in the fabric of the under immersive sea. There is a region that is unusual ever seen then Father asked her “if she wanted to go fishing”. Andria stays behind at the cottage with her mother while her middle brother Gozza: A teenage younger, Teenage Youth eldest brother Mart-Zaia went with his father on hike and fishing trip. Little youngster sister stares into the water felt she would never wanted to come back to Air Atmospheric Island again and explore beneath the ocean sea, swore to never to leave she rather be immerse within the depth of the ocean-sea forever. Night time; Andria was tucked in bed she asks her father “if he has he been below the sea before”. He said, “He been there many times with subbing diving gear. There is a beautiful world below beneath the coral Reef, the soft soil sand where the Crustation crabs, suction feeder fish, dauphins, whales lives below. The lower depth of the water you go there is different types of ocean sea creatures. Dad realizes It is getting late. He shuts down the light then said “good-night”. Rain fell down at night heavily poring drench droplets. Andria is protected from the weather of participation. Andrea slept steadily drifting away in deep sleep. The water slipped in draft lower part of the doors causing a liquid flood to rise. Soaking the ROOM with quantity amount of water, Aquatic droplets filled up high raising the stilt bed towards the ceiling. Andria should have been suffocated, choked but she did not. Andrea Swam in the immersive water in her Room quarters breathing freely with ease while the door is locked could not open. The Sun raised with Radiance Heat Hydrogenated emptied the wet cabin. Father then woke their children up early to rise, the morning sun is crisps and clear. Their parent did not notice the drench wetness of the soaking water adsorbed by dry air. Father, Gozza and Andrea’s big brother Mart-Zaia is planning another hiking trip this time in the mountains. Andria was not interested stayed behind the cottage. Mother did not mind look after the Andria sending father his eldest and middle son’s on their way exploring. She told them to go;”they will be fine” Jezzerial her mother told Andria “not to wonder too far’. Andria walked on dock port looking into the repel reflection of the waters not noticing there is cloud storm, perspiration of rain. Her Mother called Andria back to return immediately. Andria try her best to escape back to safety however the Wooden dock shifted the board sliding Andria into the water she sank in depth below in the Oceansea’s. Lower and lower she sank in the shadow waters of the Oceansea’s. Lower and lower somehow she could breathe. Lower and lower passed the mid-zones she sinks seeing different types of sea creatures that live in the Oceansea’s. Lower and Lower into the Deep Zones: High crystal cave coves, narrow ridge mountains, and cervix Mountain Ports, Carpi- Plants that breathe under water where the squid and octopus lives, Andria does not sink any lower towards the mid-night Zone, Micro Fishes cannot be seen by a pair of eyes. Lower and lower she descends until she reaches the beauty of the Coral Reef. Andrea touched the soft sand of sea Surface ground beneath. Camouflaged in the sand Andria foot touches a Mantis’s back. He swiftly moves forward while Andria is tipped. She does the acrobat flip tuck and roll slowly phasing slicing through the ion liquid Oceansea of the waters’. A Cycle shift she travels slow standing straight at attention on surface Oceansea’s of the sand bed she lands to her feet. The Mantis thought she was rather slow unlike the Atmosphere Island to where she could stretch her legs. The Mantis asks her: “to where she came from”? She point up-wards. The Mantis then asked, “How fast could you go”? With his flipper heighten speed he left Swimming fast and disappeared. Andria tried walking each step. The Mantis was right she was rather slow. She Ascends floating just like a ballerina hovering her feet in the air, she does a scissor kick then descended back to the surface ground. It took a longer to walk unlike Atmospheric Region to where she belongs. In the world of Atmosphere world Andria could jump high a few feet high in the air but because gravity had to pull back down to the surface ground landing on a sidewalk. An Astronomer’s get to float, Jumps on the moon around the reflective silvery stone creator easily and come back down slowly as well. Andria does a around house kick hover her legs in the slushy slick slow motion immerse waters, descending back to the ocean surface sand floor of the deep standing. Slow passé Andria hops on the sand below. She met a school of fishes traveling in aliment. The EDUCATOR Octopus: School of Fishes in the ocean-sea is in aliment swishing forward, backwards, circles, up down and around in circles. Splice parted in a spit circle, Cycle round and round, they traveled also in origami shapes. The Fishes twirled, spun in circles; Harness string it seems fascinating. Ascending up and descending down the fishes floatational turned the rope in a cycle. The Sea Fish gave Andria a try to turn to join the Aliment Floatatational cycle of fishes in the Ocean-Sea. She tried spun rather slow. She Jump in and skip over the fishes hurled them step by step. Pushing off jumped in and did the scissor kick even in slower motion. The fishes broke formation rank laughing. Andria was new in the sea the fishes asked to which ocean-sea, river, lake, Pond did she is from? Andria told them she from top surface world of Atmospheric island. Gather fishes wanted Andria to meet their teacher Octo the Octopus: Follow them in the caverns caves of the class ROOM. Octo with Eight suction tentacles Legs, with generation arm. Pack way divide’s each study book on the handlement casing shelf. Calculation grades with a stamp star shell, tactical computer Tech and also a reader of class REPORT grade of the school fish. The Eminences, Herring, Blue Snapper, Surgeon: School Fishes brought the child to the teacher who welcome the little younger in. He stated to her, “Please enter.” With an element of surprise the child had no resemblance to any Sea Creature he has ever seen. Octopus asks, “From which Ocean Sea, lake, or river, Pond the little girl came from, belong? Andria said “she from the top side of Atmospheric Island”. Octopus once saw a stranger from another world who wore scuba diving gear but never seen them again. Octo asks the child “when she returns tell the top side to stop polluting our waters”? Octo taught class, Ask her to join his class. Octo give her a desk to sit in with the students colleagues of the dormitory. Class begins: (Fishes and Botany Plants): (Fishes): Did you know the Immerse drench water is made out of Carbon Dioxide, is heavier than Ion Air? Octo teaches his student’s: The fish’s Blood Vessels absorb Oxygen and releases carbon dioxide back in the Oceansea’s a Rejuvenation Plants opposite. The Suction mouth take in gulps or spit out Digestive Nourishment food particles, The Fish may or may reject do not need. A suds bubble of Carbon is escape through the gills, the Bubbles bursts before it rises to the Immergent top surface. (Plant’s): Plant’s need photosynthesis Sunlight/ little light that produces food Similar to Atmospheric Botany Plants: Trunk Branch, leaves, or stems, flowers. The Plant Respiration system needs Carbon Dioxide that absorbs, stores Chloroplast Glyue Coast within the aquatic root similarity to rain penetrating the soil ground. Even under water Plants return oxygen to the Sea Creatures. Petal Perpetual part of the plant: Top part may holds sea food Glyue Coast: Editable seafood, however separated from the surface Atmospheric stem leaf, and trunk leaf. A Ripple wave, a knife could cut the fabric shielding of a drench Immersive sea leaf, under bud Plants; known as Glyue Coast Plants. The Glyue Coast plants, or sea-leaf could float to the translucent Atmospheric Immergent top of the waters. Floatation Suds Bubbles will pop. Fishes is immersed in body of water: carbon dioxide. Octo invited a friend the water spider to the school. He weaves a bubble of Oxygen in transparent physic Water they are in. Spider was able to weave separate itself between Oxygen and Carbon Water. The Specie isolates itself from the dominance of the fishes. The Spider weaves the breathing space; bubble of air: Oxygen from within Inside, Carbon dioxide from the outside. The Spider has to clean every so often while protecting its space within. The Spider brought Representation performance to the class while everyone clapped. Studies also found: Body of Water Extends: North South, East West around the Globule World. Port or Stern circle cycle direction, there is no right or left unlike the compass from the Immergent top Waters. All Sea Creatures know there location where abouts. Meditradian Sea, Pacific Ocean, Atlantic Oceans, and the Arctic Ocean: Search the Egypt Isles: Islands of the river bank beds between. National Lakes, Lake Erie, Lake Ontario, Hudson Bay, Lake Quebec, Enter the fortress Falls of Niagara Falls: Part Isles of river bank beds of pharos Red Sea. Great sea of the Caribbean Islands: Visit the Gappos Coast Island: Global region of body of water is in the CONNECTED area depending where Ocean-sea Creature travels we all connected. There is no Direction Maptic Location: The area Location is filled with water: Ocean/ Seas ships: turn in two directions: Besides using a compass at their side. Port Forward or Stern Reversial backwards: turn about: Coastal Isles or dock Ports. Fishes does not wait cross for the return of boats with their anchored hook. Teacher took the Children went to the aquarium gym. Children must get their excise. Andrea saw a testing tube, Hurdles, Tires hoops, path ranges trails and hidden caves perfect for a participation train ground. The Teacher asked if she want to participate in class, Andria insisted in watching. Fish swam faster in the test tube flowing with speed faster than the Octopus. The child saw his tentacles body slide through the glass. The Octopus could fit in any where evens a thick or thin, narrow or lengthy glass. The Fishes jumped through the hurdles and SPIN through the hoops in a cycle ailment. However the octopus rap his legs around the tire and did an acrobat flipped back on the surface depths sand Ocean floor touching his feet on the ground. After school the Octopus asked about her legs? To swim faster what she needed to do was be taught how the swim properly. The school fishes agreed. Octopus talk woke a turtle. Swim lessons: The Turtle instructed Andria to use her leg and hand shift do a butterfly sciorrior spit. She pushed herself in the immersed water stretching her divided hand and legs separate width wide, Andria swam width wide she shuffle shift her hand and legs in the immerse water then swam under mid depth Zone. Another way: The turtle instructed to paddle kick and sway similar like a snake. Andria paddles her feet straight, hand to down to her side hips, Andria swims a little faster but the turtle was still faster but now she could swims properly. Andria does a Front Strokes while paddle kick to the top surface of the above immerse water she saw no landscape but pure water all around she bobs her head back in the Immerse water. Octopuses suggested visiting the black ink squid that could morph Andria into any sea shape ocean creature smaller than the Octopuses. Lives in the tropical’s Coves of the sea. The octopus is too busy he had his hand full. The Octopus warned her to be careful of the Jell fish’s electric pulses and swam away. Before Andria left Octo give her a star fish compass to aid help her with her location. Octopus called the dolphin and asked her to carry Andria towards the black ink w squid who lives in the lower coral region part of the waters. The squid will allow her to change to any shape her heart desires. Andria is able to transformed back to her original form of shape back into a child. Not to Touch the Electrical Part of the Jell Fish. Andria touched Silo-Siphon list scull forehead of his brain. Andria could Environment camflauge transform herself into any soul Ocean sea creature of the waters. She decided to transform into a turtle and race them swishing to the Burricuttia Ocean-sea’s near the Coastal Island. Turtles are faster in the water, (Push Over sharks): Andria could transform to Cat Fish, a Gold Fish, a Guppy, Salamander, Bass, soul Sea Creatures of the sea. Andrea morphed into Burricuttia Sea Sharks: The Sea- Sharks can be a bit of a push over but they are on a strict feeding diet: Sea food vegetarian: A Large Fish that eat small amounts. Sharks move swiftly in the water but that does not allow them to sleep too long or they sink. The Shark is Eco to environment, The Competition the shark has hardly has any competitor. Beside Dolphins and Whales only members that are not afraid especially in groups. Shark can adapt to swimming in the depth deeper than the dolphins and whales. Shark move freely in the waters but must keep on moving in the waters. The shark is known to travel all over the world sightseeing. From their perspectives Andria could see the public beaches, HOTEL restores, Sea Ship Docks, Lakes woods, Islands, the view of the land scape. She moved swiftly across the ion waters with a shark’s, their nose detects electric perception vibration in the water and sonic sound not use for nose passages of air. Sharks however get confused from legs splashing in the water thinking they are fish. The Shark are known to be on their own, separated from Andria told her she will be find and left telling her “she has all that she needs”. Jelly fish in groups move through the water close to the Immergent top passing by little girl next to the turtle. Andria Distracted by the beautiful tales of the Jelly fishes, they asked her to follow them. The Jelly Fishes asked her “if wanted to swim much faster than her human self and maintain her original form?” Andria would love to swim faster meanwhile the turtle was pushed aside, blocked. She examines Andria’s legs and tells her “she could transform her into a little beautiful mermaid,” however is warned: “This will sting a bit”. Parallel, spore paralyzing her legs the electrical shock transformed feet into a beautiful Rainbow flipper tail. Her stomach waist, body and Scull face still remains normal. Andria could feel sun radiance: warmth. The smaller jelly fishes awakes surrounding her even they were amazed. Andria in her new quarter room cavern, Andria could flip the tail swiftly move about in the water, happy with her beautiful tail and she ask the Jelly Fish “how long does the tail last”. The Jelly Fish then said “forever”. Andria now can stay as long as she likes exploring the region of the sea, however is forbidden to visit the Immergent top side of surface world. The Jelly Fish told her “not to worry she will protect her”. Andria then worried she would never see her family again she cries with rush of sadness she hurries back to the squid and the turtle not far behind her. Even Squid could not reverse the process but he knew who could? The Great Sea Creature that lives in the north of Seal Winter Island, The Great Orca Whale. Andria asked the squid “if she could come with her” but the squid was too frail old. The Squid call upon a dolphin to her carry her to the Whale that lives in the north. The Dauphin asked her “to hang on to his dolphin dorsal back”. He traveled through with echo location with speed. Andria tail flowed through the water easy free. “With the proper training” the Dolphin replies “you could go as fast as me or much faster”. Seal Winter Island: Seals and penguins live in winter Island many were in the water. In the plank of snow the beaches is chilly cold. Seals gather together from the cold chill and kept themselves warm. Enter out and in of the water, with technical commitment they share a pebble with the lover of their dreams, the other sings. Seal and Penguins were quite Playful. They are faster in the Oceanseas rather than the beach. The dauphin was close to the shadow water next to the shore would not go any further. Telling Andria “this is how far I can go,” he had to leave her here. Both parted, The Dauphin echoed searching for the Whale communication between distances. Andria slid on the shore of the beach crying. Andrea saw Dauphins take a dive from the edge mountain cliffs Immersed itself in the depth of deep waters. Penguins and Seal saw Andria crying try their best to relief her pressures, They wanted to understand her troubles. Child told them “she is a person from Atmospheric Island Nation; she is transformed into a mermaid. She is actually a child whom now wares flipper tail forever. Penguins and seals did not understand what wrong with flipper tails. They climbed to top of a mountain. The flubber bodies diagonally sled downhill. Their Dorsal Fins slides and dived into the water of the deep with wondrous guide of enjoyment. Dorsal fins, Flippers tails are not hand or feet but cannot do performance tricks in the water. Swishing their tail they are standing on water while clapping their flipper. Unlike hands that splashes in the water. Flubbers Coats also kept them warmer longer than humans. There are a lot of things dorsal fins and flippers tails could do that a person could not. Andria still cries she going to still miss her family, there was nothing she could do? The Great Whale Approaches: Echo sound could be heard of communication. The Great whale traveled quiet close to the beach. Raise is Huge Rubber Flubber narrow thick body from out of the water raises his tip of the head, the whale lets out water from the air hole breathing air of oxygen. The whale saw the child asked her “what is wrong”. Andria is worried she would never see his family again. The mermaid tails is forever. He lifted water out of his spouts similar to Aqua gauzier: Reflected off from the sun shines a Rainbow. The whale looks into the perception of her soul. The whale mentions it just a dream. She is still at the cottage house, It is almost morning. If this is all a dream why this tail does not leave? The Whale explained to her she mentioned to she wanted leave atmospheric Island nation. Her request was granted. Do not isolate not to yourself from the world. Bond of Family and Friend are always with you and coexist, appreciate the inhabitant, habitat world you live. The Whale told her to get in the water and he will lift his water spout bring her back to the world she came From: Atmospheric Island, or nation. She got in the sea, the whale lower then himself guided her to the underwater Mid-zone. Similar to a gauzier water mist the whale lifted her, she ascends into the heavenly skies clouds back in the cottage of the house. Family is with you forever they will not leave. Remember the sea is to explore, with exploration please come by and see. Visit me anytime. Andria woke up; Her family asked her if she wanted to visit the Aquatic Aquarium. Andrea wanted to travel to see the world however realistically. This is where she is suppost to be, with her family. The whale taught Andrea her family is with always forever, she also could visit the adventurous sea any time. Authorship: Originally shared by Audley George Dave Prince ''''